Friends for now
by gilmorefan101
Summary: RT-are friends, but basketball and a party changes everything
1. A hectic morning

A/N~ Hi! This is my third fic, but hopefully I don't write this one too horribly.  
  
~This is set at the end of senior year. Tristan came back at the beginning of the year, and he and Rory started over. Jess is gone, but they still had their relationship, but he wont come back and say 'I love you.'  
  
Gilmore House~ Friday 'Rory, it's time to get up. You have about five minutes to change and to be at the bus stop.' Lorelai said while shaking Rory.  
  
'Ah, Mom! I don't have time to change, get coffee and get to the bus.' Rory scrambled around the room throwing disheveled clothes on, not bothering to fix anything. 'Ok mom, pour me and cup and I can run to the bus station.'  
  
'He he, that's a funny thing to say. You and run do not go in the same sentence. And we don't have coffee because the poor baby is broken.' Lorelai frowned at the thought of her precious machine.  
  
'Fine! I'll go through the day, and it's your fault if I deck a freshman who is in my way today.' Rory said while 'running' out of the house.  
  
'At least make the bruise look pretty!' Lorelai said to the slammed door.  
  
Chilton~ 7:40 (Homeroom starts at 7:45) 'Come on you stupid locker, why wont you ever open up for-' 'BAM!' The locker flew open and Rory jumped backwards into the arms of...  
  
'Why Mary, if you wanted me that much all you had to do was say the word.'Tristan smirked while watching Rory move out of his grip and began shoving books into her bag.  
  
'Shove it Tristan. I don't have the time for this. I woke up late; almost missed the bus, and I don't have any coffee! So if you happen to be a coffee machine, then move before I miss homeroom.' She started walking away, but was halted when Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her back while smiling. He showed her the cup of coffee that he got for her that morning.  
  
'I was in Starbucks and figured that one more cup wouldn't hurt you.' Tristan watched while Rory chugged the cup and then proceeded to drag him to homeroom, which they both shared.  
  
'Oh thanks Tris, I don't think I could have made it to first period without it.' 


	2. Life at Chilton

Lunch time~ Chilton Cafeteria  
  
As everyone bought their lunch, Rory followed Tristan and sat with their group of friends...at the popular table. Louis and Madeline sat down with their boys of the week, while Paris was busy with homework, and then a few of the guys from basketball team that Tristan was on. Tristan came back from military school about a week before Chilton started. He wanted to start the school year off right so he called Rory and apologized for being a jerk and asked if they could start over. Well they had, and now they were best friends.  
  
'So, what's everyone doing tonight?' Tristan asked, starting the conversation. Everyone looked at him, and then a million answers came out at once.  
  
'Well we are going to double tonight.' Louis said while pointing to her, Madeline, and the boys. 'We're going to see Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. It should put us in the mood later.' The girls just giggled while the guy's smile grew wider.  
  
'I have to much homework to even think about a life.' Paris groveled, not even looking up from her chemistry homework.  
  
'So Mary, that just leaves you and me. We have a basketball game for the semi-finals tonight up here, if you want, I can get you a cheerleaders outfit. You know, to cheer the guys on...you can practice your little half time show on me alone.' Tristan wiggled his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
'As much as I would love to show you those new moves, I have to go to my grandparents party tonight.' Rory really wanted to go to the game because she was there for all the other games, and tonight was important.  
  
His smile just dropped when she said that. The other guys at the table who were also on the team, looked disappointed. They all liked Rory as a friend, and thought of her as their 'lucky charm' for their undefeated season.  
  
'Come on Rory! Cant you tell your grandparents that this is one of the most important games?' Matt, one of the players asked. All the other guys joined in together with their 'yea' responses.  
  
'I don't think that they would let me...but I'll try when I get home ok. What time is the game?'  
  
'The game starts at eight and then there's always the after party at my house. You know that your grandparents parties always start at like sunset, so you can go there for a while, and then show up for the game.' Tristan tried to get Rory to come.  
  
'Oh yea, well I'll still see what I can do.' With that, Rory got up with everyone else to go to her next class. 


	3. A party and basketball

Gilmore Mansion-6 PM  
  
'You ring it. I had to last week.' Lorelai tried to get out of going to the party, but it was no luck.  
  
'Mom, fine I'll ring it.' Rory rang the bell and a new maid opened the door and ushered them in.  
  
'Rory! Lorelai! You're here. Now come on, I want you to meet Professor Manville. He is from Yale and wants to talk to you.' Emily grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her away. Lorelai wandered around, talked to boring people, and then an hour later, found Rory sitting down.  
  
'Hey babe. How are you doing.' Lorelai sat down with Rory on the couch.  
  
'Mom, do you think grandma would let me leave to go see the basketball game? It's the semifinals and all the guys are counting on me being there. Since I'm their 'lucky charm' and all.' Rory laughed and looked at her mom.  
  
'Sure babe. Just tell grandma and then if you leave, I'm leaving. Is there a party after the game?' They both got up and headed towards Emily to leave. They said goodbye and headed outside to their own cars.  
  
'Yea, it's at Tristans house. I don't know what time I would be home though, I might just stay the night, that okay?'  
  
'Sure babe. I'll see you tomorrow ok.' Lorelai got into her car and left. She didn't have to worry about her daughter spending the night at Tristan's house because Rory is trustworthy and she slept over Tristan's all the time and vice versa.  
  
Game time-Chilton gym, 8 PM  
  
'And now ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Chilton Eagles!' The gym was packed and roaring with pride. Rory sat with her classmates as she watched the guys run onto the court.  
  
Tristan and Matt were the wings, Tom was the point guard and Jack and Pat were the forwards. When you had these five on the court, they were unbeatable. So unbeatable, that Tristan got the game winning shot and the score was 99-64. Rory and the fans ran onto the court going crazy. They we're going to the championships!  
  
'Rory!' Tristan yelled as he came up behind Rory. She turned around and engulfed him in a massive hug. 'Tristan! You were awesome out there! That had to be the best game you have played yet!' 


End file.
